Roses Are Roses
by Darkrose55
Summary: She's clumsy, she's quirky, she's all over the place. until she's rescued by a man who she never thought would take interest in her- and bought into his home. COMPLETE Wade WilsonXOC
1. God damn you gravity!

_**Hello! so this is my new story! I do not own Wade wilson or any other Marvel character- they belong to Marvel. I do own the girl (you'll find out her name later.) and Millie! so don't steal 'em!**_

Goddamn you Gravity!

Isn't ironic to choke on a lifesaver? Probably, but I'd rather not. I mean, I haven't even _lived_ half of my life yet! 16 years old and I have an ultimate fear- the fear of dying. My mom always told me that I wouldn't die so young if I didn't keep stressing on it... I object to her opinion. Well, here I am sitting in my 10th grade language class just listening to Ms. Roberts go on about her weekend, (She's a babbling idiot, if you haven't realized.) until I heard creaking above my head. I turned to my best friend, Holly, who was staring at Ms. Roberts and cleared my throat quietly. "Do you hear that noise? Like the ceiling is about to collapse in?" I asked her. Holly shook her red curls and sneered. "You're always thinking something is gonna fall on ya. Get real hunnie." she turned back to Ms. Roberts, leaving me to think powerlessly about the noise. "Then my dog was all like, sick or what nottttt..." Ms. Roberts gushed more about her weekend. At that very moment, a heavy, book feeling item fell on my head. I felt dizzy, very drugged as I fell over to the floor. I saw a crowd of students around me along with Ms. Roberts, chewing gum vigorously. "Are you like, okayyyyy?" Was the last thing she said to me? I looked up weakly and cried out, "Goddamn you gravity!"

(A few hours later...)

"Hey! Wake up! C'mon, you know you gotta! I'll just poke-"

"_D__on't_ poke me!"

I sat up quickly, causing a head rush. I looked around to see that I wasn't at home, wasn't in the nurse's office, but in an old, rundown apartment. I made a horrified face and turned to a tan, tall and handsome guy who wielded two katanas on his back and donned a red wife beater. I gulped. He could be an assassin, ready to kill me. Or a thug ready to bash in my skull. Holy shit. He smiled at me with consideration then held out his hand. "Thank you." I mumbled, taking his hand and standing without hurting him. "No problem." he smiled, looking at my hand, "Name's Wade Wilson, I'm a Mercenary. I love to talk though. So what's your name? Special Talents, Boyfriends, Mutations?" He asked. I went to answer him, but then paused. _Talents__ and m__utati__ons?_ Is he a _mutant?_ I turned my back to him to hide embarrassment from him; I was kind of freaked out. "I'm obsessed with making sure things I do won't kill me there and then, I'm clumsy- _very_ clumsy. And I have a fear of dying. Not very cool eh?" I turned back to look at him to see him smirking. "Canadians say 'eh'! Are you Canadian?" he asked, still smirking. I groaned and shook my head. I don't believe in stereotypes, he better realize it. "Oh, and my name is Ronnie, Wade." I smiled at him. He looked astonished, and not to mention- he was staring at me. I wondered why he was staring... I'm not hot at all. 5'2, black hair, green eyes and very full lips. Guys in school don't find me attractive, so why should he? Wade kept staring at me until he fell over. "Oh geez!" he yelled, jumping up and down after he retreated. I giggled and regained myself, trying to figure out how I ended up here. "Sorry about that, Ronnie. Now, did I tell you... you're very very _very_ pretty did ya know that? I mean, you're like a... Angelina Jolie looks-a like! Almost like saying you're on fire!" Wade laughed and past by me to sit on the couch. I turned 10 shades of red as I watched him pass me. "Well- I- Umm- Sure..." I smiled between giggles and backed into a table that I fell over. "Are you okay?" Wade asked anxiously, who seemed to be right beside me before I could take a spill onto the floor, holding me with a grasp. "Yeah," I gasped, "I'm fine." I pulled from Wade's arms and sat on the couch he was sitting on, and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to need you to fill out this sheet, its complying that since you are in my humble ship now, you will stay in it. Meaning you can't go back to your family. I will take you with me when I go to like, 'places' and you'll watch everything I do. Hopefully I'll find some skills from you!" He chimed, throwing a sort of nightgown at me with the form, "I'll go clean up your room, just fill out the form." he reminded me. "I don't do filling out forms..." I muttered. Wade just shrugged, and motioned for me to follow him. I got up from my seat and followed him into the hall and searched the walls intensively. "Something wrong with my beautiful hallway?" he asked, looking down towards me. I breathed in the scent; I picked up apple and jasmine wavering in the air heavily. "It smells like jasmine and apples... get girls a lot?" I asked him, smiling at the delicious scent. Wade was rummaging through a chest until he pulled out pants, a tank top and a brush along with three more tank tops from it. I was curious where he found the pants but the tank tops? Not so much. He opened a door to a room which was utterly messy, boxes and papers skewed everywhere. But they steered clear of the comfy looking bed that must have been mine. "Here is your bedroom. I hope it's alright... I never use this one for anything." He gestured to the bed and mess, I just smiled. "It's perfect." I sighed, hugging Wade, "Just like I never had before." Wade smiled and squeezed me back and pushed me gently into the room.

"Goodnight- umm, what's your name?" He questioned me, startled. "Veronica. But just call me Ronnie." I answered as I entered my new room. Wade nodded sleepily and waved to me, I did the same. I shut the door carefully and climbed into the ultra comfy bed; smiled and shut my eyes. "Goodnight, rescuer."

(The next morning)

I was awake early, around 6:30 maybe. And here is my list of hurt body parts on this day: 5:00 am: fell out of bed. 5:30: tripped over heavy box trying to get to the washroom 6:00: banged my nose on the wall- hard. 6:15: bruised both big toes rolling over. That's how clumsy I am actually, it's hard to believe. I decided to make Wade a thank you gift for what he had done so, I made him a strawberry heaven cake, great for breakfast! I was proud when I finished my job and even more proud when Wade came into the kitchen sleepily; then smiled at my creation. "For me?" he beamed, running up to the cake. I giggled and nodded. "Uh huh, all for you!" I chimed and cut him a huge piece of the cake and watched him indulge in it. Wade is cute, don't get me wrong, and he's sweet too. Wade finished his slice, smiled up at me then leaned back. "So, why did you make this for me? I'm not a very perfect guy, girls step on my toes constantly. I giggled but contained myself, this _is_ a trained mercenary I'm talking to. "You took me in- for some strange reason. And that was nice, you are super nice in the first place. That's why I've woke up and 6:30 this morning, just for _you_." okay, awkward silence. Wade looked right through me for a minute then walked towards me. "Strawberry..." he mumbled. I gasped in shock, hand firm on my hip. "What the hell Wade?" I asked him, sanity in my tone. Wade stopped 3 inches in front of me, staring at me with those baby brown eyes again in awe. "Strawberry. That's your nickname from me. Because I said so and I run this house." He smiled, "Your codename to everyone else outside is Vixen, alright?" he asked, poking me in the forehead several times. "Yes, _alright!_" I yelled, pushing his hand from my forehead softly. "Well, your dressed, I'm dressed... Millie! Oh shoot, forgot about Millie..." Wade pondered across the floor until finally deciding to grab the phone. I watched as he quickly dialled a number, breath heavily, then yell a hello into the receiver. I could clearly hear a strong female voice through the receiver, which bothered me _way _too much. _Wade, where are you!_ The woman yelled into her receiver. "I'm sorry Millie, I recruited a new girl, and I forgot that we needed to meet you. I'll be on my way there!" Wade assured the woman on the other line. _Oh you better hurry. Or I'll crush your toes when you get here._ I jumped at the bitterness in her voice and growled deeply. "Umm, gotta go Millie. Bye!" Wade threw the hung up phone on the couch and gestured me out the door in a hurry. "So what's Millie like?" I asked, walking quickly as wade pushed my back to move faster. "Terrible when she's angry," Wade moaned as we headed into the parking lot, "But very sweet when she's happy or amused with someone." I figured she was much like mother, most likely... mother was very cold and always had her way with us. I looked down at the ground until I heard a car alarm go off, sending my ears into over-kill. "Oh sorry!" Wade yelled over the car alarm, "She's Betsy. Shape shifter. I never seen her human side, but she can talk!" Wade lifted me over the car door and climbed in beside me. "Aren't _you_ suppose to drive the car?" I asked him, looking at how old Betsy was. Betsy was ready to fall apart. Old, rusty and rickety, Betsy could kill us on the road. _Hello Master Wade, Young girl. _The car spoke. I screamed and jumped into Wade's lap, probably injuring him dearly. "OUCH!" Wade yelled, pushing me from him gently, "careful next time!" he whined. I whispered sorry as Betsy started to take the road, fast and dangerously. "Betsy? Ma'am... can you please slow down?" I yelled over the roar of the engine, Wade kept his grip on my arm safely. I'm_ not old young girl, I'm only 25. And master Wade likes me going this fast._ I could really care less about her age... just slow the hell down!

"Hey Ronnie," Wade nudged me gently, " you think you got any powers?" Wade watched twist my nose up, then down. Why does he think I have powers? I'm totally powerless. I keep thinking he only  
saved me to use me as an experiment or somewhat. I turned to look at Wade who was staring down at his hands, playing with his fingers. "No! Of course not... if I did, I probably couldn't live with them either." another awkward silence. "RED CAR!" yelled Wade as hit punched me in my left arm- that freaking hurt! "Don't _punch_ me!" I retorted, punching Wade in his arm with little effort. But what I thought was little effort, turn out to be a HUGE effort... Wade went flying out the car, hit a steel post, crashed into a biker, bonked heads with a little girl and skidded into a building- leading to an sudden and dangerous stop. Scared as ever, I jumped from Betsy and hurried over to Wade in shock. "Wade, Wade are you okay?" I huffed, pulling him from the debris. Wade smiled at me without a scratch to be seen on him, and laughed. "Nice throw you got there- maybe you can teach me sometime."

See? gravity is damned by me- and Wade.


	2. All Is Fair In Strawberries Love and War

_**Ok, so I own Jack, Millie and Ronnie so no steal! Wade wilson belongs to awesome comic book studio, Marvel. Enjoy!**_

All is fair in strawberries, love and war

"I really hope your okay."

"Oh I'm fine, really! Not a scratch!"

"Maybe your hurt internally?"

"Trust me Strawberry- I'd know."

"Alright..."

Wade and I walked down an apartment hall searching for Millie's door number. Wade said that Millie would love to meet me, he was sure- she never hates a new recruiter. I was still skeptical about her though... Millie seemed pretty angry on the phone... I wonder how she would feel when she saw me. Wade stopped me as he knocked on a solid door with the numbers '204' inscribed on the front. "Coming!" a smooth, mature voice rang through the door- and it was soon opened by a tall, red and blacked hair, grey eyes and a Japanese or Chinese look to her face. I stood shocked. Millie was a babe... probably Wade's babe. "Hey, Millie!" Wade waved to her, staring at her pants, "Nice pants. They suit your long legs perfectly-" Millie moaned and stomped on Wade's toe. "OW! MY TOE!" he expressed deeply. "Cut the crap Wade. You're late. Who's this?" Millie glared towards me, I backed away. "This is the new recruit." Wade chimed, grabbing hold my shoulder, "Her name is Ronnie. I just had to bring her to meet ya!" Millie made me feel fearful. I watched as she examined my boy cut black jeans, tight white tank top and worried expression. "Hello Millie. I-" I felt an envy chill fall over my body. "So what are you? His pet, His maid? Definitely not his Girlfriend... I mean look at you! You're so fragile. If he touches you- you'd probably crumple with emotion... pathetic. But yes, you can come in." She sneered as she turned into her door and walked inside her apartment. "Don't mind her; she must be a little drunk." Wade whispered as he pushed me into the apartment. The apartment had a unique scent...Cinnamon and Curry. "Is she Japanese? She looks Japanese." I whispered to Wade as we followed her into the living room which was very artistic.

"She's Cherokee, Chinese and Japanese. She's very influenced by her culture, it's easy to see. She's a talented mind reader and she can move in ways you'll _never_ believe!" He infused, sitting on a blue pillow at the coffee table. Millie appeared from the kitchen with a plate of golf ball sized, colourful balls and placed them on the table. "Mochi ice cream." She smiled down at the plate, "try them Ronnie. You might like them- I mean, you better like them." Millie sat in between me and Wade. I picked up a green coloured Mochi and bit into it- flavours exploded in my mouth! "Mmmmmm..." I moaned, Wade and Millie smiled proudly. "Great! But I still dislike you Ronnie." Millie said flatly, "What is your ethnic background?" I finished the Mochi and bit into another, "I'm Native, Irish and Scottish. My mom is Native-Scottish and my father was Irish... I'm not too sure of what happened to him." Wade hummed and Millie scoffed. "Well, are we going or not?" she replied, turning to Wade quickly. Wade shrugged and held onto my arm, "Whenever you're ready." he said.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, "Where are we going?" Wade and Millie grabbed their shoes, Wade grabbed mine. I slipped them on quickly and followed them down the stairs which smelled like puke and unmentionables... to another hallway. I looked up from the floor to see a guy standing in front of us smiling. "Hey Millie! And Wade." the guy infused gently. He was cute, not gonna lie! Black hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile- he'd be perfect for high school. "Hello Jack." Millie smiled kindly at the guy I now know as Jack, who nodded, "This is a new recruit, Ronnie. She'll be spending the day with you, Wade and I will be out around town." I turned 4 shades of red and giggled quietly to myself. Wade seemed unsure about leaving me alone with Jack but before he left I assured him that I'll be alright. "Fine... but run if he touches you." Wade mumbled and walked back down the stairs with Millie and out into the parking lot. "So, Ronnie..." Jack started walking towards me, "have any talents I should- know about?" Jack was comfortable around me, he should be. I mean, I don't wanna scare him away. "I can smell scents better than before, umm, I sense feelings, can alter them too. I can see auras. I don't know what's wrong with me." Jack's jaw tightened. I never told Wade this because... he would probably freak. "That's very interesting... wanna peel my Banana?" I was confused. "What?" I asked him, staring forwards to where Wade and Millie were standing. Jack's sly smile disappeared and was replaced with a solemn expression. "Oh, never mind." He replied quickly, he then took my face in his hands and smiled sweetly. "You know, I knew meeting you would be perfect. I was informed that you were 'The one'... and your very pretty." Jack laughed and I giggled, I felt secure around Jack- but I felt like no one could harm me when I was with Wade... could I be falling for Wade already? No, it's too soon. I just met him. I also just met Jack... I don't know what to do. "Ronnie, it's time to get you back to Wade."

"We just started talking!" I whined, pouting. Jack smiled and hugged me. I giggled, his firm hold was warm, and I liked it. "Let's go, young girl," Jack said, putting his lips inches from mine, "we can't keep your rescuer waiting."

. . .

We made it back to the apartment in three minutes, despite Jack's constant insisting he'd take me to a fine dining restaurant tomorrow night, I eventually gave in. He was proud. "Well, seeya tomorrow then Jack!" I beamed. Jack startled me with a kiss. It was sweet, soft and full of lust. I couldn't help but kiss him back- it was so hypnotising! Jack broke free from my lips and smiled. "Tomorrow it is. Goodnight Veronica." I watched Jack leave through the elevator and headed into the apartment. "You're late." Millie called out, waving her hand above her head at me. I walked into the living room where I saw her and Wade on the couch. Wade was sleeping, sprung across Millie with his head in her lap. I sat across from her, she smiled slyly. "I hate you- but I also have some decent respect for you. What did you and Jack do?" Millie's hateful and crude side all of the sudden disappeared, she was taking interest in me! She was becoming one with the Strawberry! I giggled and looked down at my feet, I was happy. "Well, we talked a bit about these... problems I have. They bother me, so I needed to tell someone about them. We talked a bit more on the way back here, he asked me on a date- I said yes. Tomorrow night!" I beamed. Millie squealed and jumped around a bit, knocking Wade's head up and down in her lap. "I'm glad you guys met. I-"Millie was hit in the head by Wade, who woke up suddenly with a terrified expression on his face. "Date? Problems? What?" he breathed heavily, staring right at me. Time-let him know. "Wade, I think I have heightened sense of smell, I can read minds, feel someone's and alter their emotions, and I sense auras..." I began, then I felt Wade's hurt and anger. "Wade please don't be angry at me! I didn't want to tell you because I was scared- I didn't know what to expect! I-"I couldn't alter Wade's anger, or Millie's fear. I felt so overwhelmed... stupid Ronnie! Why? I darted out the door.

. . .

I walked down the street, the number of the house Jack lived in tight in my tear covered hand. I was too stupid. Wade didn't like him when I first met him; he thought he wasn't as safe as he looked. I didn't care! Wade has Millie, a sexy Cherokee/Japanese/Chinese woman who's perfect for him, why would he need a Native -Irish Scottish teenager like me? I needed time to think about all this... and it would be better with Jack. "Veronica?" It was Jack, standing on the doorstep of his house, wearing tight wife beater and black jeans looking down at me. "Jack..." I sobbed. The tears just started flowing, I felt like I was dying... just drowning in my tears. "Hey, hey... come inside. Tell me all about it." Jack coaxed, walking me up his house stairs into his house. It was beautiful! Warm and cozy, it was decorated with colours that made you melt to the floor, the smell was just as warm too, Baked cinnamon apples and apple cider. Apples... same as Wade's apartment- not good. Jack sat on his couch and pulled me on top of him, cuddling me tightly. "Now, what happened?" He asked, tightening his grasp on my waist. "I told Wade that we're going on a date and he freaked out, he also freaked out about me telling him about my problems. I didn't know if he was gonna yell, but I ran anyways. I was scared!" I protested, burying my face in Jack's chest. His heart was calm, not in worry of anything. "Wade's a big mouth anyways, Veronica. All of my 21 years of being alive-"

"You're 21?"

"Yes, how old are you?"

"16."

"The most immortal age I know. Untouched, unborn and unsure."

"What?"

"Veronica, I'm sure you are still?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I'm not pretty enough for any guy to anyway."

"You're over the roof for me, Veronica."

Jack pulled me into a gentle kiss; I reacted with a kiss back. It was endless. Jack caressed me and stroked my hair gently while still kissing me, I twirled my fingers in his hair, I felt like my body was going to give in and melt into one with his- it was too much for me to handle. I broke the kiss and pushed Jack away gently. "No, I can't. It's too soon for us. I will date you, but I'm not ready for intimacy that deep yet. Kissing and cuddling and other stuff yes... but not love making. You understand, right?" Jack nodded and pulled me back on top of him and kissed my forehead gently. "I understand."

. . .

"Millie, I don't understand! Why did she run away?"

"She felt your anger overcoming her. You scared her, she ran off to Jack."

"I hate Jack! Why can't she see I like her? It's hard enough trying to balance your post- breakup crush on me!"

"I'm sorry if I still like you. We dated for 3 years."

"But I want _her_ now! How am I gonna get her back?"

"Hey, all is fair in love and war."

"Yeah, that's it! I'll declare war on Jack to win back Ronnie! Isn't perfect Millie?"

Wade smiled at Millie who just shook her head. "No, Wade. Win back her affection, don't fight for it." Millie patted Wade on the back and smiled, "Ronnie is a babe. Of course she won't think it, but you do. And so does Jack. If you love her... find her... make her yours! It won't be long until she admits how she feels about you to your face. I heard her talking about if she should of asked you out or not, and she believed you would turn her down. Just win back her heart... and she'll be yours." Millie winked. Wade laughed and looked at a piece of clothing Ronnie left on his couch. "I'll just have to get her back, she will be mine." Millie nodded, kissed Wade on the forehead and left. "I gave her a cell! I'll just phone it!" Wade dialled the number of Ronnie's phone and waited. He smiled when he heard Ronnie chirp hello. "Ronnie! It's Wade!" he beamed, twirling his fingers in the phone cord. "Oh, hello Wade. Why did you call?"

"I called to tell you I'm not angry at you and I wanted you to come back home... please?"

"Of course I'll come home Wade. And I have amazing news!"

"I have amazing news too! But you go first!"

"Okay! Jack and I are together! Isn't it amazing? But I can't move in with him, so I'm coming home."

"That's- great."

"So what were you going to tell me?"

" never mind. See ya at home."

"See ya!"

Wade hung up the phone and sighed. "Guess it isn't fair- aha! Maybe I can find some dirt on him... that'll send her crawling back to me!" Wade dialled Millie number impatiently. "Hello? Millie? How much do you know about Jack?"

. . .

"I told Wade I was going back to the apartment," I told Jack who was watching TV, "Why can't I stay here anyways?" Jack froze in fear. "My wife she umm... died. I never let people stay in that room- I hope you understand." I felt Jack's worried emotion float over my body, he was lying about something. "Yeah I understand," I smiled, reaching up and kissing Jack, "See you soon." Jack nodded and kissed me before I left. I walked back towards the apartment, wondering what Jack might be lying about. He was married? Huh. I still felt stupid for walking out on Wade like that, but I'm glad I can go back and still be friends with him! In mere minutes, I make it into the apartment hall. My feet skipped faster than a cheetah could run my footsteps loud in pattern. "I'm home Wade!" I yelled, opening the front door in a hurry. There stood Wade smiling and holding a daisy in his hand. "Some relationships don't last long. Glad to see you back strawberry!" _Some relationships don't last long._ What the hell does that mean? Wade was excited, I could feel that emotion right away... "What is that suppose to mean Wade?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. "Jack isn't who you think he is."

"Uh huh. Then why did Millie find records on his Wife?"

"His wife is dead Wade!"

"No she's not! She's alive and well, and she lives with Jack."

"I felt Jack was lying about something..."

"And it was about his wife, Rosalina-Skye. She's a mutant, just like you."

"I'm not a mutant!"

"Yes, you are. You're too afraid to admit it. Rosalina-Skye is dangerous. She can mentally shut down your body if you're not careful around her. She's 18."

"So what do I do? Kill her?"

"No. Jack wants you still more than his wife, so we need to make him think you hate him."

"Oh, I can do that. He's a god damn liar!"

"Perfect."

I smiled at Wade and hugged him tight. Wade reacted in a tighter hug, laughing into my hair. "Ronnie..." he mumbled, stroking my hair, "Yeah?" I replied. "I want you to know this... no matter how you feel about it. I'm in love with you Ronnie- terribly in love. Like, it's not right! I call it puppy love but whatever. But I am in love with you. You make me smile when you walk by other guys who turn and do a double take at you, whenever you make dinner or breakfast for me and you and when you fall asleep beside me- curled into a cute little ball. I just wanted you to know... you are the most beautiful, peaceful and modest girl I've ever known and... Please accept my love with your love in return." I gasped and giggled. Wade blushed slightly, I rubbed his cheek. "I love you too." I replied, kissing him. Wade's love struck and confused emotion hit me hard- especially the confused emotion. "I love you too? That's all you can say, after I poured my heart and soul out to you?" he questioned, tickling me. I laughed so hard the walls shook, Wade was pleased. "My _actions_ speak louder than my hearty words, Apple." I managed to spit out between giggles. Wade stopped and smiled at me. "Apple?" Wade laughed, brushing his hand on my cheek. I nodded and kissed him, he kissed me back harder. "It's perfect. Strawberry and Apple."

So here's how my day went down. Met a cute guy, it upset Wade. Hung out with the cute guy, kissed him and returned to Wade's. Became overwhelmed and ran from Wade's, must to his surprise and went back to cute guy. Made out with cute guy and left, went back to Wade. Caught cute guy in a lie, now he's dead-to-me-lying-jerk guy... and Wade's my Apple.

Yeah, I may sound like teenage girl stuck between two guys but I'm sure who I want- My Apple.


	3. A Teenager Can Dream Right?

_**You know the deal. I don't Own Wade Wilson, he belongs to Marvel studios- but I do own Ronnie, Millie,Hollie, Jack and any other original characters I wrote about. Enjoy!**_

A Teenager can have dreams- right?

I didn't know what I was thinking about when I was with Jack, and I'm scared to even approach him about it. "Hey, I'll go with you! I wanna give him a piece of my mind anyway!" Wade exclaimed, grabbing hold of my waist. I smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "But what if he hits you or something? I don't want him too." Wade waved me off and shrugged, "Whatever happens to me happens, and as long as I can get him off your back- it's all good with me." I thought about going over for a while, but I finally decided instead... a whole hearted three way call would be good! Wade went in the kitchen while I went in the living room- turns out Wade's kitchen phone was cordless- so he sat beside me in the living room. Wade dialled Jack's number without worry and waited for him to answer. Jack's voice was very calm but excited. "Hello?" he answered. "Hi Jack, it's me. Ronnie."

"Hey baby! What's up?"

"You lied to me."

"Lied about what baby?"

"Don't baby me you jerk. There are records about you, my special source found them."

"Now listen here- you believe your boyfriend! Not the records!"

"Your wife is named Rosalina- Skye. She's a mutant just like me and she's a dangerous one too. Is that why you pretended she was dead? So you could be with me by yourself?"

"No, Ronnie listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you. She's 18 and a very pretty woman I can see by her photo! I can't to tell her about this, she'll be _thrilled._"

"If you tell her I swear to god I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Wade?"

"I'll rip your arms off if you touch a single hair on her head- and rip those scrawny legs off with them."

"Wade Wilson, you like to get everything for yourself don't you? Can't you see that Veronica might want a strong, sensitive man like me?"

"Oh no Jack, I _am _a man. She doesn't want a liar for a boyfriend."

"She doesn't need to grow up with a crazy man, and you have no respect for women. _No respect."_

"Just try me Jack! You won't make one fight with me!"

"Boys, Boys! Stop fighting. All we called for was to tell you we're done with you Jack. Hope you're happy."

I hung up the phone quickly without thinking about what I just did, I just stared at Wade. "Goddamn idiot." Wade growled, rubbing my back, "he better get off your back." I shrugged and hugged Wade. Wade and I could actually have something going here! Only if we don't break up over something stupid or- okay! So I remembered that Hollie (My narcissistic best friend) was coming over to visit me today. Wade didn't really want Hollie do come over but I insisted that he'd meet her, since after all she's is my best friend. But I did _a lot_ of whining. Here's how it all went down...

*Start of flashback*

_Wade, sweetie?_

_What's up Strawberry?_

_Can my friend Hollie visit one day this week?_

_... What day?_

_Hmm... Tuesday?_

_Hmm... no._

_But APPLE!_

_I'm sorry, Ronnie. But I can't have everyone knowing where we live, or where you are._

_Why?_

_Then they'll arrest me and take you back to that ugly town!_

_But BABY!_

_Ronnie, stop. I said no._

_Yes!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_NO god damn it!_

_YES god damn it!_

_NOOOOOO!_

_YESSSS!_

_I wouldn't even let you have her over if a tornado met a volcano._

_That's kind of impossible. Do you want to die?_

_No! Fine! Hollie can come over._

_YES!_

_*end of flashback*_

"Someone's here!" Wade chimed, running to open the door. I appeared behind Wade and crossed my fingers, hoping for the best. "Hey bestie," Hollies' semi- deep voice rang into the apartment, "this is your new pad?" Wade dropped the tray of cookies that magically appeared and his mouth dropped open. Hollie isn't your average teenager. Bouncy red curls, she's at least a 36 C, perfect teeth and great fashion sense. Oh, and did I mention she has two pieces of the sky as her eyes- every guy fell for her. I kicked Wade in the leg and smiled at Hollie. Hollie gave me the 'you sure are crazy' look and I gave her the 'get back to reality!' eye-roll. Wade nervously laughed and stretched his hand out to Hollie. "Hey, I'm Wade Wilson." He smiled at Hollie, who took a little too much interest in him back. "Hollie Ryans." Hollie smiled at Wade. Too much lust emotion in the room right now! I grabbed onto Wade's stomach and squeezed tightly. "So, Hollie... what do you wanna do today? Do you wanna go shopping? Go to frozen yogurt shop?" Hollie raised her arm to stop me. "I think I'd like to stay here and tell Wade," Hollie grabbed hold of Wade's arm gently, "about school and how clumsy you are!" Hollie smelled of mangos and fresh hot blood on her. I crinkled my nose at the smell, trying to concentrate more on the emotions floating in the room. _Lust and love struck... those are the emotions flowing off of_ Hollie...I thought, glancing over at Wade, _Wade seems confused and uneasy around her... _I smirked. Wade could see that Hollie was coming on to him, and he thought it was weird. "Me and Ronnie are happy to have you over- well, more Ronnie than I." Wade remarked flatly, pushing Hollie from his arm. I was getting excited. Over Wade snapping at Hollie? Perfect! Don't get me wrong, I love Hollie and but flirting with _my_ apple? I don't think so. "So it wasn't _your _idea for me to come and visit my best friend? That's strange." Hollie snorted.

"Well, I am dating your best friend am I?"

I watched them carefully, examining their faces closely. Hollie seemed pretty annoyed with Wade, and he seemed pretty annoyed with her as well. "Babe, can you please leave the room for a second?" Wade asked me, nuzzling my hair. I nodded and skipped out the living room into my new room and stayed by the door, ears covered- but I couldn't help it so I listened in anyways. "Listen," I heard Wade yell, "stop trying to come around me, we were over before we even started!" _Hollie dated Wade? _"Well, Wade that was 12 years ago. And you're dating mortals now?" _Hollie isn't human? _"I have been Hollie. Your type is just- too weird for me!" _Awesome, Wade's dissing Hollie._ "Out of my 59 years of being on earth Wade... you were part of those _great_ years. I want them back." _Hollie didn't live on this planet?_ "Just go away please! Ronnie is my life now. You can move on." _Holy shit Hollies' old! _"It doesn't have to be like this- but fine." I figured I could go back into the living room, so there I went. Wade and Hollie smiled at me and then turned back to each other. "So Hollie... what have you been doing with your life since I left?" I asked, standing behind Wade.

"Oh I'll tell you what I've been doing Ronnie. I've been living a lie for the years I have known you. I am not human. I am a Vampire and I have been searching for that _perfect _soul mate, and I was in your high school to find that perfect one. I met you and figured you were nice and quirky. Perfect to make friends with! When I heard that a tall, handsome muscular man came and took you out of town- I snapped. I already had a feeling it was Wade since he was the only known tall, handsome and muscular man to me and set out to find you guys. When I found your where abouts, I called you and set a day to come over. My plan seemed to be foiled though, because Wade remembered me right like that. I dated him in my earlier years on earth and thought he might have took you just to get back together with me... I was wrong. So, that's it! I'm just a 59 year old vampire in a 16 year old girl's body." Hollie finished with a sigh and glanced at me, her hurt emotion shadowed me completely. Wade gripped my side and glared at Hollie intensely. "It's about time you get out of my apartment now, Hollie. There's no place for you here." He sneered, gripping tighter on my waist. "Ouch, Wade! My waist!" I hissed, nudging him in his side. Wade whispered an inaudible sorry and turned back to Hollie. "Okay, I'll be out of your life. Goodbye." She whispered and disappeared from the apartment. Wade turned his head and looked at me; I still was staring at the oak apartment door. "Don't worry about her. All you need right now is me and this comfy apartment! It's all you need with a boyfriend like this." Wade gestured to his arms and chest. I giggled. Wade was perfect- so perfect I didn't even realize it!

. . .

"Good morning beautiful! You look like an angel when you're sleeping!" Wade screamed, waking me from my dead sleep. I have to admit, I love it when he screams with a passion. I kissed Wade slowly, bringing him close to me, holding him and stroking his hair and breaking off the kiss. "Good morning to you too, my handsome piece of meat." I smiled, climbing from my bed and stretching. "Millie is taking us to meet Rosalina- Skye today. To see what she'll say about Jack, it shouldn't be too hard I mean she is only 18!" Wade enthused, rubbing his neck, "then, you and I can go out for a date tonight." My eyes lit up. A date? With Wade? Perfect! Wade and I have never made it, you know, official. So it's great that he made plans to go out tonight! "Sure! I'd love to go out on a date with you!" I beamed, hugging Wade tightly. Wade and I haven't been so romantic since a week ago, and it is weird for a grown man to fall for a teenage girl like that, in my opinion anyways... Jack's been texting me like crazy, and I've been trying to ignore him- but he just doesn't go away! _I love you, you mean everything 2 me, I'll kill him and her- so we can be t__ogether, and please Veronica please take me back! My heart is crushed without you! _My responses were much more flat, no love in them at all. _You're a liar, you don't mean anything to me anymore Mr. Jack liar, kill him and I'll kill you! Just try it. I dar__e you. I'm never taking you back, you suck and you can go die in fetal position... because __I don't need you._ Wade has been leaving insanely violent messages to Jack on his cell- he's serious about this relationship. "Oh! And Millie seems to like you a lot now Ronnie, she's offering you a job!" Wade yelled, I could tell he was excited. "Job? What job?" I asked, just as excited as he was. "She told me to meet her at the place. Let's go!" Wade grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

. . .

"Welcome to Yazuki's, how may we assist you today?"

Wade and I were confronted by a short bottle blonde that sure was checking Wade out. I looked around the store and seen it was a store with everything in it- electronics, groceries, clothes, gardening tools and even more crap. It had the scent of fresh strawberries and bananas being stocked by the shiploads, and the interior was comfy and a home feeling to it. Wade pulled me back into reality by clearing his throat. "Yes, we are looking for Millie Yazuki. Is she here?" Wade asked the bottle blonde who smiled ear to ear. "The manager? Yes, I'll call her for you." The blonde then grabbed a phone which seemed to be connected to the whole store, Wade smiled at me. "Millie Yazuki, please make your way to the front of the store- Millie Yazuki." The blonde then hung up the phone and waited. We still looked at the amount of people in the store with hungry eyes- y'know; we're new to this huge store. Millie showed up wearing a slim black dress and sunglasses. "Thank you Alice, you may go back to greeting now." Millie referred to the blonde who skipped away happily, humming California girls by Katy Perry. Millie smiled at Wade and me and hugged us both tightly, she's one without words! "I'm glad you guys made it! And Ronnie, I have a perfect job for you. Are you good with getting around everywhere?" Millie asked, tapping her foot in time with the song playing over head of us. "Yeah," I answered, "when do you want me to start?" Millie turned to Wade and was communicating with him in a weird way. She finally turned back to me and smiled. "Right, if that's alright with you. I understand you and Wade have a _date_ tonight." Millie smirked at Wade who just laughed. I nodded and turned to Wade, who shrugged. Millie pointed to the electronics section and gestured me to go over there. "You'll meet Johnny and Zack, and they'll show what to do down there." I walked to the back quickly, hoping not to catch anyone's eye today- because I wasn't dressed the way I should be dressed when walking past young families. I was wearing skin tight jeans, a short tight black tank top and over sized sunglasses. That's scary. No baby wants to see someone wearing over sized sunglasses. I made it to the electronics section to see a tall spiky haired pale guy and a short tan blonde guy fooling around on the cash register. I giggled and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Veronica! I'm new, I was told to work over here. What are your names?" I asked them, but as soon as I did that- the tall pale guy fell of the pole of the cash register onto the floor. People stopped and looked at him, but just kept walking past. I gasped, ran to the guy to see if he was alright. "Did you get hurt?" I yelled, helping him up off the floor along with the short tan blonde guy. "Oh I'm okay, just a bruised wrist that's all," he smiled, putting his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Zack." I shook his hand and smiled at him. The short tan blonde guy hugged me, much to my surprise and laughed. "My name's Johnny. Glad to have a girl recruit, we never had one down here at all!" Johnny laughed, breaking the hug and standing next to Zack. These guys seem like the outcasts of the store- but they're pretty cool. I looked around the section I was working in and seen barely anyone was in there, except for a few group of guys who looked really tough. "Who are they?" I asked Zack, who was glowering at the group of boys I was staring at. He straightened up and sighed. "They're Jacob and his crew- terrible group of boys if you ask me." I looked at the tall black haired boy who was heading over with his crew, Zack and Johnny hid under cash register counter, leaving me to deal with these guys. "Zack and Johnny! What the hell man? What am I suppose to do?" I hissed, looking at them cowering, holding onto my legs. "It's easy!" Johnny whispered, "The buttons are only words and numbers basically!" Some help boys. The boy smiled and walked quicker to the cash register, I gulped. "Hey pretty kitty..." The lead boy purred, leaning against the cash register, "The name's Jacob. This is my crew." I forced a smile- but I was really groaning inside. "Hello Jacob. Place your item on the cash register. I don't have all day." I replied without emotion.

Jacob put a webcam and a digital camera on the belt. I ran them through watching the price carefully. "Your total is $67.99, would you like your receipt?" I asked him. Jacob shook his head; I bent over to pick up a bag and stood back up. "Maybe when your shift is over, you can ditch the losers _Pack and Sohnny_ and go out for dinner with me? I'll pay, I promise." Jacob waggled his eyebrows at me and laughed. "Sorry, but I'm taken- and their names are Zack and Johnny. So maybe you should back off of them, they're just trying to do their jobs." I sneered, throwing Jacob his purchase. Jacob shrugged and walked away with his crew; thank god. I pulled Zack and Johnny from my legs and helped them from the floor. "So are you gonna stay till closing? It's at 12:00 tonight. It's 8:56 now, so whaddya say?" Johnny asked, nodding like a crazed kid. I look at the clock and sighed. Wade and I have a date tonight. I can't blow him off either- that's just mean. "I can't. I have a date with Wade he.." Zack and Johnny screeched in excitement, I jumped. "Wade Wilson?" Zack asked, clasping his hands together, "He comes in here every day when he's alone. But he never comes into our section unfortunately... but he's your boyfriend? Sweet! And he loves to chat it up with boss. How long have you guys been dating?" Is Wade popular here? Seems like it. I giggled and hopped over the cash register, almost snagging my tank top. "I'll see you guys later!" I yelled to Zack and Johnny. "Bye Veronica!" They yelled back at me. All of the sudden, that bottle blonde named Alice skipped up beside Zack and cocked her head to the side. "Who's Veronica?" she piped, watching me run towards the door. Zack smiled and turned to Alice, "She's our new comrade. You guys should get to know each other!" He chimed. Alice watched me leave in envy. "Hmph, she's not as pretty as me."

. . .

Wade decided to take me to see Twilight saga: eclipse when he figured no other good movies were out for him and me to enjoy. The line wasn't long, but the people were so god damn rude! We went to get our tickets calmly, like normal people. The woman didn't look very happy. "How may I help you." She said flatly. "Two tickets for twilight please." I beamed without snapping, Wade held me close to him. We paid the cost and took off to the snack bar. "What do ya want babe? Twizzlers? Starburst?" Wade asked me, running his eyes over all the selections of candy. I was about to answer him until I seen two people that I shouldn't have. To my left, I had Jacob and his crew ordering food, and Rosalina- Skye and her liar husband Jack to my right waiting in line. Wade seen me looking to my left and right furiously and wanted to see what was going on. Of course he seen Jack and Rosalina-Skye and growled. "I'll come back and get you popcorn, alright?" Wade asked with a warning. I nodded and we headed into the theatre, grabbed our seats and snuggled up close. Shortly after, the previews were over and the movie started, Wade decided to get up and get a box of candy for the both of us. I snuggled deep in my seat and watched the movie, also patiently waiting for Wade to return. Someone started kicking my seat- I was starting to get pissed off. I had enough of the kicking after 5 minutes and turned around to find... Jacob. Just him, sitting behind me. I hissed and turned back around. Jacob leaned forward and started to wrap his hands around my waist, caress my arms and grabbed my legs. I felt uneasy. "Stop it Jacob." I whispered. He just made his grip tighter. "_Stop it!_" I hissed at him, hitting him in the back.

"Hey! My girl said stop. Leave her alone." Wade snapped at Jacob. Jacob stood and started circling Wade; I buried myself in my seat. They started to yell profanities at each other- too dirty and disgusting for me to say. We got kicked out the movie theatre for a month, and I was seen by jack who smiled and aimed his eyes at my locked up possessions... so I walked quickly with Wade to the car. "I'm sorry I got you kicked out the theatre and that our date was ruined." Wade sighed, driving the car slowly. I shrugged and cuddled up on his chest. "Let's see. I got my first job today, met two outcasts who I work with and became their friend, got hit on by the guy you were fighting with, and seen Rosalina-Skye and Jack at the movie theatre. Jack could have followed me all the way back to the apartment and kidnap me, not to mention kill you but we're safe... you got to see me on my first day, and you were there for everything in my life so far. So to sum it up baby- our date _was not_ ruined." I looked up at Wade who smiled and kissed me. "I'm happy that you're happy Strawberry. Love you."

I got a perfect job, perfect new best friends and a perfect boyfriend. I got rid of everything bad- so what more could this teenage girl ask for? (but FYI, we still haven' t re-seen Eclipse.)

_**I hope Y'all liked it! I don't really care about reviews but let me know what ya think! And I used Eclipse cuz I still haven't seen it yet (Yeah, I so late.) but I hope you liked the chapter!**_


	4. An Amazing Night Gone Wrong

_**I don't own Wade wilson, all orginal characters and the store are mine! enjoy!**_

An amazing night gone wrong

It was getting colder, and I was still working at Millie's world-wide owned Yazuki's store. I often met with Zack and Johnny to hang out, I usually baked them brown sugar cookies. I love my new job! Everyone's so nice, and I got great friends there as well. Wade and me are getting serious now, and I find it weird he's settling down with me- he's so cute and I've heard stories he's been around when it came to girls... so I'm not sure. "I'm going to work!" I yelled to Wade, who was sleeping in his bed. I heard him yell a tired and muffled goodbye and out the door I went. Today, Zack gave me a ride to the store- it's always fun around him. "How was your night?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I noticed he was dressed in a green t-shirt and black pants, calm, cool and collected. "Great! How was yours?" I replied, looking out the window at the children walking to school- they looked incredibly happy. "My night was good, and I like your long sleeve buckle dress. Very loud, it's awesome." Zack smiled, tapping his finger on the dashboard. I giggled and realized we were at work fast. Zack climbed out the dodge and kindly opened my door. "Thanks!" I smiled at Zack, who just nodded and followed me into the store. First one to greet us- well, not me but Zack was Alice. She was dressed in a one arm sweater with teal skinny jeans to go with it. "ZACKY!" she yelled, getting attention from the other store employees. Zack was quick to dodge Alice's incoming glomp, causing her to fall to the floor. I giggled and Zack laughed, watching Alice pull herself up from the floor. "Screw you two! I'm going to the clothes section- where I belong!" Zack and I headed to the very crowded electronics section where Millie was waiting for us. "You two are late! Johnny called in sick today, so I need you two to work double shifts today!" Millie calmly said to us, hopping over the cash register, "oh! And Ronnie? Wade will be in today." I smiled then nodded and watched Millie take off to the front of the store without getting trampled to death.

"Well, I'll take cash today Veronica. You can take the digital cameras that aren't packaged and try to sell them to willing customers of course." Zack said, giving me a little shove into that direction. I walked behind the huge desk where the cameras and recorders were all set up- attached to wires and all. I watched Zack handle all the rushing customers with ease; I wish I could do that. "Excuse me," a young voice asked me, "may I see the new Nikon camera?" I turned to see my younger sister, Amber staring at the camera. Okay, the bad thing about Amber being here? She'll go and tell mom that she found me. (She is 13, is loves to tattle.) The _worst_ thing? Mom will call the cops and say I've been kidnapped; the whole community loves my mom so they'll all be out searching for me. And the most _horrible_ thing? They'll arrest the man I'm in love with, and send me back to that terrible school. I watched Amber look up from the camera then glance at me. "_Veronica?"_ she screeched, getting closer, "Mom would love to hear your okay!" I growled and pulled Amber closer to me. Amber was the spitting image of my mother. Long blonde hair with a chest too good to be true; baby brown eyes and plump lips. "Listen to me Amber!" I hissed, looking at Zack, "_do not_ tell mom where I am! I like here better than that stupid old town! Alright?" Amber nodded and smiled. She loves to make guys stare at her. "Fine, I won't tell her. But what's here that makes you not wanna come home?" she asked. I heard my name being called and turned around to see Wade walking towards us, black wife beater and blue jeans, he was amazingly sexy today! Well, I'm not saying he isn't sexy. Cause he is. Amber's mouth dropped to the floor. I made her close it of course- it's rude to stare and drool. "Hey strawberry, who's your new friend?" Wade asked, referring to Amber. Amber giggled and smiled at Wade. "Hi, I'm Amber- Veronica's sister." She looked at Wade and smiled again. "I better get going Veronica- I'll visit another day!" Amber said, skipping away from me and Wade.

Wade smiled and kissed me, his soft tender lips completing my day. "So what's going on today Wade? What do you want to do?" I asked him, hoping he could get me off of work early today. "I'm busy tonight. But I should be home around 2-3 AM." Wade was busy. I'll be home alone tonight... but I don't know what I'll do. "Okay..." I groaned. Wade hugged me and headed off to the front of the store. Zack waved to me and I went over to him, watching the last of the crowd leave our section. Today didn't feel busy to me- must have been because no one asked for a camera except for Amber. "You can have your break now Veronica!" Zack said, turning back to the cash register. I nodded and skipped through the aisles to find Wade (I know he wouldn't leave without getting cookie dough ice cream) and hang with him for a while. I finally found him drawing in the frost on the freezer doors, hearts and little animals. "Hey babe, whatcha doing?" I asked, opening the freezer door. Wade pulled out the tub of cookie dough ice cream and closed the freezer door. "Nothing- anymore." He smiled and put the tub of ice cream in the cart, "You on break?" I nodded. Wade picked up a couple of frozen dinners and walked to the front of the store. We didn't say much to each other, but when it came time for him to leave... I jumped on him and made a scene. Tears flowed, my eyes went bright red, and I broke my words up into little one sentences. He comforted me and left the store. Boy did I look stupid.

. . .

"Bye Zack! I can't come in tomorrow so I'll see you Tuesday!"

"Seeya Veronica!"

I left the store, climbed in my Taxi and went home. "Guess I'm all by myself tonight..." I sighed and opened the door. It was lonely; the scent of apples was still there-but not fully. I climbed on the couch, snuggled in and looked at the ceiling and thought hard about my relationship with Wade. A few hours later, the full smell of apples resurfaced. I woke up almost suddenly to find Wade kissing me and smiling. "Wade, your home!" I chimed tiredly, trying to sit up. Wade pushed me back down and smiled. "You said you're untouched right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, not anymore."

-**THIS PART HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO TH****E VIRGIN EYES THAT MAY BE ****BLEEDING**** READING! READ ON FOR MORE VERONICA!-**

(Three weeks later...)

"Wade, can you call Millie for me and tell her I won't be coming into today? I'm not feeling so hot."

"Again strawberry? This is the fourth time you called in sick in a row! Are you okay?"

"Stomach flu. That's probably all Wade."

"I don't think so..."

"WELL I KNOW SO! IT'S DAMN STOMACH FLU ALRIGHT?"

"..."

"Oh apple, I'm sorry! I've been moody since last week! I don't know what's wrong..."

"I understand strawberry. Do you want- EW! Did you just throw up _again_? That's the tenth time this week! Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go phone Millie."

Wade took out his cell phone and walked into the kitchen, keeping an eye on me. I've been like this for two weeks- and this is the third. Ever since that faithful night with Wade, I've been feeling a little down. Its stomach flu, I know it! It wouldn't be anything else. But if I was pregnant... I would have an abortion. I just met Wade 3 months ago, so it would be weird for us to be having a kid. Everyone would think it's weird as well, so why would I be? "Millie says you should go to the doctor." Wade sighed, plopping down beside me, looking at my hand over my stomach, "Or we can phone her right now- she'll come right away." I took a long hard stab at the thought and nodded. It wasn't long before Millie rushed through the apartment door and rushed to my stomach. "I hope it _is_ stomach flu," she sighed, glaring at Wade, "If it isn't stomach flu- god help _you_ Wade." I laughed then held my stomach. _It hurts..._ I thought to myself. Millie pulled out a stethoscope and put it against my stomach. We waited as she made faces at the sound she heard. Worry and a sense of known filled the apartment. "When I listened to your stomach, I heard your heartbeat." Millie said exasperated, Wade and I smiled and each other, "_but_- I _did _four heartbeats all together in this room."

My heart dropped into my stomach. _Four heartbeats... all together... in this room.__.._ Wade squeezed my shoulder gently and waited for Millie's response. More worry filled the room along with shock. "So you're saying I-I-I'm..." I started, trying to hold back my tears, "P-P-Pregnant?" Millie nodded. The tears started to flow down my face, I quickly brushed them away. Millie hugged me tightly, bringing Wade in on the hug too. "Oh honey I'm sorry! It'll all be okay- I'll be here to help each step of the way. So will the employees at the store!" Millie smiled at me, assuring that everything would be okay. Wade looked worried but excited at the same time. I was worried; my mother would have to know where I am now. And I'm only 16! (My birthday is in 3 weeks but still!) It isn't good for me to pregnant at this age, it isn't. "I'm kind of happy Ronnie, y'know, a baby? It's a shock but I'm still happy." Wade rambled on. I thought of the good things too, I'll be seen as a grown-up by my hometown and hopefully not a whore. This baby is from love, and not from force. Millie said goodbye and swiftly left to go back to the store. Wade suggested that I'd call my family, I tried to refuse- but he insisted it was the right thing to do. He said he had to leave anyways, and left. "Mom's gonna kill me..." I sighed, taking out my cell.

I didn't have to wait for it to ring; Amber picked it up with a perky hello. "Hey little sis, can you put mom on the phone for me? It's important."

"Okay," Amber chimed, "One sec."

I waited for two seconds and heard my mom's husky woman voice answer. "Baby girl! I missed you, where are you? I'll come get you! What's the matter? Who are you with? I'm sooo happy to hear your voice!" she babbled.

"Hey mom, I'm okay. I'm with my boyfriend. You don't need to come for me, I have an apartment, a job and everything I need! And I'm happy to hear yours too mama." I smiled, trying to hide my fear, "But there's something you need to know."

"Amber was just telling me how she saw you at your- what is it baby girl?"

"Don't be angry, and please don't yell. I'm P-P-Pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Mom, you promise you wouldn't yell. It was an accident!"

"Do you know if the whole town of Florida found out about this, I would be crowned horrible mother of the town? How could you?"

"Mom, either you except it, or you can throw me away as your child. If it bothers you that much."

"Where are you?"

"In Florida."

"Well, don't bother coming back home. You would be beaten to death if they knew you were back here."

"So because you fear for _your_ life, I can't come back home to visit my baby sister? That's pathetic mom."

"No, you being pregnant- that's pathetic. If Amber even talks to you- she could be beaten as well!"

"So we're severing all family ties now? Right now?"

"I'm sorry Veronica- Rain. But it has to be done."

"Fine. Screw you."

I hung up the phone and swore at it. My mother wasn't miss perfect- be-good-to-the-town; she had her dirty work in for her as well. I wanted to break down and a really good cry, but then it would stress out the baby- and I wasn't ready for a miscarriage. My life was spiralling downhill, and I needed to get off my big butt and climbed back up the hill. I need redemption.

. . .

It's been a week since I found out I was expecting, and my birthday was in 2 weeks. Wade tried his hardest to satisfy my pregnancy needs, and succeeded with triumph. I was kind of fascinated by the pregnancy, wondering what the baby will turn out to be. Wade hoped it was boy, he said we needed another little man in the house. I told him we need a fragile woman that could give us grandchildren. Of course we both knew a boy or a girl could give us grandchildren; we were just fooling around. My mom hasn't apologized yet but I could care less. Amber hasn't been in the store Millie told me, and that worried me. "Don't worry about your family, strawberry. It's just a shock, like it was to us." Wade assured me, rubbing my already partially swollen tummy, "the baby will blow them out of the water anyways when it's born, so we have nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This is probably the first kid I ever had... I wonder if I'll be a good daddy."

"I'm sure you're the best daddy out there."

"Thanks babe. It's funny how Jack hasn't called us; maybe he's busy with his wife."

"I hope he is apple! That means he can't be around when the baby is born."

"Heh. Yeah."

"I remember when Amber was born. She was tiny and covered with blood! Oh, it was like buckets of blood were poured on her!"

"That's gross."

"I know! But I was in love with her when she was born, like she was the perfect baby sister..."

"And she seems like a perkier version of you."

"No, she's exactly a smaller version of my mother, she looks _exactly_ like her."

"Ohh... So anyways, you're still getting paid, and we'll buy baby stuff when your 3 months along. When will you be one month?"

"In two weeks, at the end of October."

"Holy shit its October?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so we ready for this baby?"

"The hell we are!"

"Great!"

So the weeks past, and my stomach got bigger. I started to crave unseeingly things- Wade would book it out the house to find whatever it was I wanted. It was usually 3 tons of peanut butter was what I would want- unfortunately. Wade is sweet, and understands not to mess with me when I'm moody. But then again, no one should. Tomorrow is my 17th birthday (I was born on October 30th) and Wade promised we'd make it the best- by going Halloween candy shopping. Halloween candy shopping is the bomb, if you ask me! Last Halloween, I went out as Haruhi suzumiya and my sister went as a princess. But this year, I'm pregnant and happy to hand out candy to other kids. Wade called a taxi for us, we got to the store without any problems- but when we got _in_ the store- there were problems. "Hey Veronica." Zack called, staring at my tummy. I waved to him and walked over to the boxes of chips. "Strawberry..." Wade nudged my shoulder, "look who's coming towards us." I turned around to see Jack, just Jack, walking towards us with a smile. Wade squeezed my hand and I groaned. I didn't need this today. "Hello Wade. Ronnie." Jack said, standing right in front of us, "expecting a baby?" Wade and I nodded. Jack's smile got wider. "Well that's too bad; Ronnie was such a pretty girl- until that thing started growing in her." He sneered and said thing like the baby was cancer. "She still is pretty, you're just blind." Wade growled, pulling me behind him, "and I want you away- _now._"

"I don't have to move if she doesn't want me to."

"She wants you to move, she hates you."

"I didn't hear it from her mouth now did I?"

"You don't need to, you two faced liar."

"It's probably not your child anyways."

Every single pair of eyes were on Jack, Wade and I. Jack smirked and Wade growled, I hid my face in my palms. Wade turned to me and glanced at Jack. "She didn't stay with you for the night- only me."

"No Wade, the child is mine."

"JUST SHUT UP JACK! IT'S MY BOYFRIEND'S CHILD, NOT YOURS!"

"Strawberry, don't yell."

"Sorry babe. But Jack, you're a liar anyways. Why would it be yours?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so..."

I grabbed the box of chips and 3 bags of candy and headed to the checkout lines. "We better be careful during my trimester, I'm not gonna have a miscarriage." I warned Wade, who was loading the candy on the belt. He nodded. I walked up in front of the cart to see Alice ringing in our things. "Veronica." She said. Shock and relief filled the area. "Alice." I answered.

"I see you're pregnant."

"Yeah..."

"Did **_yo_u** hear? Zack and I are together."

"Really? That's cool."

"Uh huh, it is."

"We better get going."

. . .

"UGH! My stomach hurts!"

"You're two months along, so you're not having the baby."

"Look at this huge balloon in front of my stomach, I think it growing a bit _too_ fast."

"I'll call the doctor."

"NO! Don't call the doctor! I'll be alright- see? It's passing now."

"Good."

"Oh screw you Wade."

"I love ya too baby."

_**I hope you liked it! Next chapter is Wade's "secret" diary about the pregnancy!**_


	5. See It Through My Apple's Eyes

_**Here's Wade's journal about the whole pregnancy! enjoy! oh, and I don't own Wade wilson, all original characters are MINE! so enjoy!**_

See it through my Apple's eyes

November 30th – written by Wade Wilson

Hello journal, I am Wade Wilson. I'm dating a girl who's pregnant with my child and it worries me, what will happen when its born? Well anyways, I'm giving ya a little treat- she doesn't know about you so it will stay that way, and I'm probably the only pair of eyes that will ever read you until I feel like showing Strawberry (she's my girlfriend, Veronica- Rain, but I call her Ronnie and Strawberry.) and our newborn child. Oh! Right. I'll be writing my adventures with her through her trimester in the pregnancy, so don't worry! You'll be the first one to know, so don't grow legs and run away!

* * *

December 1st – written by Wade Wilson

Hello again Journal! I can't wait to tell you all about when Strawberry and I found out about this baby. Get cozy, cause here it comes.

It was a week after Strawberry's long night of work. That night before I decided to give her a good night- a night she would never forget right? Well, I did just that! But anyways, back to the story. So she was feeling sick all that week and called in sick four times. It worried me, but she past it off as stomach flu. I called Millie (who's her boss and my obsessive ex-girlfriend _and_ a practising doctor) and told her that Strawberry wouldn't be coming in again today. "Again?" is what she asked me, and I told her yep. After that, Strawberry threw up for the tenth time in a row- I decided to call Millie to come over and see what was wrong with her... because it was more than just stomach flu. Millie rushed over to the house and tended to my Strawberry's tummy. With a few faces made, and Strawberry sensing everyone's feelings, Millie came to the conclusion that Strawberry was **Dun Dun Dun... **pregnant.

I was shocked, she was shocked and upset. Millie departed with a hug, leaving me and Strawberry along to talk. Strawberry told me its impossible for her to be pregnant, since it would look bad for her successful family. I made her think of the good side of this pregnancy, and it sure made her a bit happier about it. I told her I needed to go out for a while, and did. I really just stood outside the door, listening to her fight with her mother on the phone about the pregnancy- the family decided to go different ways and never talk to Strawberry again. I was p'd off. Strawberry didn't need a horrible mother anyways, I'm here for her.

I love her journal, and I love my unborn child as well. I'm not about to jump up and leave her- not in the middle of this.

I'll keep ya posted.

* * *

December 6th – Written by Wade Wilson

Hey journal. Strawberry woke up with those insane pains again (I don't what you call them) and started to scream. I almost called 911, thinking she was having the baby right? But she threw the house phone at the back of my head and growled! "I'm three months pregnant you idiot." was all she said. I knew she meant well, since her belly is larger than life right now; I be the same way! But anyways, on what what happened today. I took Strawberry to the doctor's today to finally find out what the sex of the baby was. She became overwhelmed when the doctor couldn't tell if the baby was even there. "God damn it doctor! There has to be a way to see my baby! Now show me my _BABY!_" yep. Strawberry was very moody today. The doctor switched ultra sounds and smiled. "Congrats, you're having twins!" she chimed, patting Strawberry on the back. Strawberry's eyes lit up and she turned to me. "Twins!"

that's what she said. No pun intended! I was happy.

When we got home, all Strawberry could talk about was the twins and if we'd have two boys, two girls or fraternal twins. I hope we have two boys. And do ya know why journal? My boys could get chicks faster than anyone else- since they will have my genes and Strawberry's genes, they'll be hotter than ever. We laughed about it, and cuddled all night. I still love my Strawberry.

Oh and P.S.- I might not be able to write in you for the rest of December since its Christmas month- y'know, family and friends right? So don't be mad about it! I'll keep ya posted. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year Journal!

* * *

January 3rd – Written by Wade Wilson

**Blows a horn** Happy new year Journal! December was great! Strawberry felt the babies kick on Christmas day, and was excited about it. She's four months along now and is expected to deliver in June. Everyone we know is happy for us- including Alice. So, you wanna know what happened this Christmas? Well, Strawberry's sister Amber, (I call her Blueberry) came to visit on Christmas eve with a crumb cake for us. We gave her a light knit long sleeve shirt, since it was getting a tad colder. She loved it! She calls me uncle Wade now; she said since she's a soon to be aunt. Strawberry and Blueberry's mother left a message on the machine about how she knows Strawberry is having twins- and she hopes she'll be able to take care of them... Strawberry almost flipped her lid! But anyways, Christmas was amazing. There's nothing else to talk about today Journal. I'll keep ya posted.

* * *

January 10th – Written by Wade Wilson

Hey journal! I really can't talk right now, Strawberry's being admitted to the hospital, even though she's four months pregnant- the babies are killing her in there! Well, not literally. But the doctors suggested that she'd stay in the in the hospital until she ready to deliver. I might not do much writing- because they probably won't let me see her until they want me to. **Sigh** pregnancies _suck_ when you can't see your girlfriend through it.

I promise, even though it won't be much, I'll keep ya posted...

* * *

January 23rd – Written by Wade Wilson

Hey journal. I'm still feeling down. The only time I got to see Strawberry at all was when they wheeled her back and forth through the testing area. She would yell "Hi babe!" and "Bye apple!" to me, but when I'd turned to say bye back- she was already gone. Blueberry has come to visit me at the hospital to say hi, she was worried when I told her about the tests they're running on Strawberry and that I'm probably not leaving until these babies are born. Blueberry understood, she wanted to stay as well, but her mother would make sure she was beaten if she did stay. She departed with a hug and a phone number, she told me to call and she pick up right away. I told her I would call, and she left. I need to minimize my entries Journal, I need to pay more attention to my girlfriend; she needs me right now.

I'll _try_ to keep ya posted.

* * *

February 28th- Written by Wade Wilson

Its final Journal. I can only write in you on the 28th of each month. Strawberry doesn't want me to keep disappearing from my sleeping bench (Cause I've been doing that since she's been having tests done) and she thinks I'm cheating on her. You understand don't ya? I hope you do, I need my strawberry more than you- oops, that came out wrong! I'm sorry!

I'll keep you posted!

* * *

March 28th – written by Wade Wilson

Hey journal! It's been 6 months now- yep, that long. Strawberry seems happier each month the babies progress. I wonder if they'll have any mutations... I still remember, that day I took Strawberry away from her family and friends and bought her into my small but humble apartment. We were skceptical about each other- heck, Millie didn't even like her when she first met her! But their was something... just her modest personality about everything. Her good looks, she thought she was ugly. Her great sense of humour, she thought I laughed because she was weird. I loved this girl since I laid eyes on her; I just didn't want to admit it. I wasn't ready to admit it. I'm hoping after our twins our born, our relationship will move forward- for the sake of the twins and our love for each other. Strawberry hopes the twins look just like me. She said then they would be sweet just like I am; I told her she's sweet too. That's the real reason I call her Strawberry, journal. She's sweet, and a great beauty to look at! Also, she's soft to the touch. I can't wait for the twins to arrive.

P.S.- I might be away on the 28th next month, but I'll be back the next day!

I'll keep ya posted!

* * *

April 29th – Written by Wade Wilson

Hey Journal, I'm back! I got to see a glimpse of the twins today, and boy, our they _huge!_ We don't wanna know the sex of them yet, we're waiting till they're delivered. Strawberry was gushing to Millie about them, she wouldn't get off my god damn cell phone! Millie told me it looks like I'm finally ready to settle down, which is what she wanted; stupid obsessive exes. They sent me home today- telling me to come back in due date month, because it was overwhelming Strawberry and the twins. I'm upset now about it. Oh joy.

I'll keep ya posted!

* * *

June 28th – Written by Wade Wilson

All I wanted to say is I'm still here Journal, there's nothing more to say... except this poem! I wrote a poem for Strawberry, so here goes:

My Strawberry,

so soft and sweet

no other girl can compete

you know that you're so full of laughter

and you end up so sore after

I love your heart

because its you I'm a part

I love your soul

because it makes me whole

you are my puzzle piece

you make me... complete.

I love you!

Written by your Apple.

Isn't it cool? I'll keep ya posted!

* * *

July 27th – Written by Wade Wilson

Hey Journaaal! Today is a great day! Because, the twins were born! The boy is 15 minutes older than the girl, we named the boy Leo-Dylan and the girl Taryn-Rayne. Taryn-Rayne looks a lot more like me and Leo-Dylan looks a lot like Strawberry. And guess what journal? I already have pet names for them! Taryn-Rayne's Mango and Leo-Dylan's Avocado. Strawberry likes them, but she mainly kept focus on Leo all day. Blueberry visited us and the twins, she was happy; but it seemed like she drew closer to Taryn more. "She looks just like Uncle Wade!" Blueberry kept babbling, Strawberry nodded and kissed me. I'm a father to Taryn-Rayne Wilson and Leo-Dylan Wilson. And I'm a proud father, Journal. Thanks for being there all the way Journal! I really needed you at a time like this! You'll be my Wife and kids gift.

Goodbye and good luck ~ Wade Wilson.

_**Just to let you know, there will be a spin-off story about the twins and their lives! I hope you liked this chapter, more to come!**_


	6. My Avocado, My Mango LAST CHAPTER!

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! (some of the characters may be seem in their own spin-offs, I'm already working on the twins spin-off) I do not own the X mansion, Charles Xavier or Wade Wilson! All original characters are MINE!**_

My Avocado, My Mango.

I laid in my hospital bed, holding Taryn-Rayne in one arm, Leo-Dylan in the other. After all those nine months- I think I waited long enough for these two wonderful babies. Taryn-Rayne is the youngest out of the two, but she sure is cute. Light brown hair, baby brown eyes and a face no one could look away from. She's just like her father- so obviously, I would expect her to be a head turner! Leo-Dylan is the older out of the two, and looks almost like me. Black hair, green eyes; a curious look on his face every time someone new walks in. Wade became fascinated with Taryn when he first laid eyes on her! He constantly plays with her and tickles her, he even got a smile out of her the first day she was born! I love these babies and Wade with my life- I wouldn't change anything in the world for it. "Hey Strawberry," Wade said, poking a book at my shoulder, "This is a gift, for you and the twins. I hope you like it."

"What is it Apple?"

"Open the book, you'll find out."

I opened the neat looking book to find 'Wade's secret Journal: Through Ronnie's pregnancy' scribed neatly all over the first page. I smiled. Wade wrote a Journal! "When did you write this?" I asked him, running my fingers over the book. "The first week of November. I wanted to give it to you and the twins as a congratulations book, y'know, so you could see my perspective you being pregnant." I liked the idea of his journal! It was real and fresh. Taryn started to cry and Wade coaxed her into a deep sleep. I couldn't wait till we left the hospital- our lives would be complete.

**2 years later**

"Momma! Lee-lee won't leave me awone!"

"Leo, leave Taryn alone."

"But Momma! She keep calling me Lee-lee, tell her to stop!"

"That's because she can't say Leo yet hun."

"Yes I can, Lweo."

"Well, she can't say it without adding her W's in her words, it's just her."

"Fine!"

Taryn skipped off happily as Leo stomped behind her. It was 7:00 AM in the morning, and I haven't slept all night. Taryn stays up through the night, but Leo can sleep through anything. And I mean _anything_. Last night, the couple who live next door to us were fighting, and Leo could care less. Taryn was all like, "Is the Mwean old man gonna come yell at me?" I had to reassure her he can't get in the apartment, and if he did- daddy would kick his old butt. We had another room built for Leo and Taryn took my old room, I moved into Wade's room with him, he said since we have kids, we can be in the same bed. Taryn and Leo have gotten sweeter and their learning how to talk- _properly._ "What school are we gonna send them to?" Wade asked, watching Taryn. I didn't know if I should send them to a school with normal kids or send them to Xavier's school- Wade told me about it, and I think it's a good idea. Since, they are mutants, it would be best for them to be where mutant kids are right? Wade told me it was best. So off to Xavier's school they'd go, to grow up there. I was worried, sending my kids away from so young? "It's the best thing to do, I mean; they should at least be use to the school." Millie told me when she was over visiting. I looked at my children; their fate was decided at the age of 2... Am I being reasonable? Will they hate me? I hope they won't, and I hope everyone else understands too. I'll miss them, and I love them; they'll go when they're 12, or 13. Either one... Because I can't risk my babies living so young! They're my kids. _Mine._

***8 years later***

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Taryn."

"Are we still going to that school?"

"..."

"Well?"

"When you're at least 12, going on 13."

"I can't WAIT to go! When you tried to put us in normal people school, I put my hand on this girls arm and she went from angry to giddy. It freaked everyone out! Then I cut myself with scissors. It was bleeding badly, and when Ms. Robbins went to put a band-aid on it; it disappeared!"

"Your mutations are coming in sweetheart, daddy already told you that. Now I wish you'd stop being so mean to everyone at your school."

"It's not my fault! Everyone-"

"I got my first kiss!"

Taryn and I turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway, lipstick all over his cheeks. Let me break down how Leo and Taryn dress- just for the sake of it. Leo dresses to impress. Skateboarding t-shirts and chained jeans most of the time- but he loves to dress formally more than casual. He's a little man if you ask me! Taryn is more of the punker girly laid back style. Black and purple stripe shirts are her thing... along with a nice cute pair of boot cut jeans. People always tell me and Wade, that they're only 10 but that's my kids roll! Taryn started to laugh hysterically, slamming her hand on the table uncontrollably. "Who would wanna kiss you? You're so awkward!" Leo and I glared at Taryn, who stop laughing immediately. Leo smiled after he felt his face again, proud. "A girl named Alice; she broke up with her boyfriend a while ago, and made a move on me." My head snapped up at that name. _Alice_. She's probably 24 or 25 now, last time I saw her she was 15. She was blonde, perky and flirty; so I wouldn't be surprised if she made a move on my 10 year old son! "Her name is Alice! She's just turned 25, and she thinks I'm cute! How great is that mom?" Leo asked.

I looked at Leo's aura. It was glowing pink. (Again, the low down on my powers: two ones I have are slowed aging and speeded healing factor, strong sense and hearing, I can see auras and alter and feel people's emotions.) I smiled and giggled. "That's nice Leo, what else did she say?" I asked him kindly.

"She said that I was cute- and any girl would want me, then she kissed my cheeks!"

"You are _so_ dumb Leo! She's and old woman! She'd-"

"So I'm old now Taryn?"

"...No..."

"Good. Just checking!"

"Anyways Leo, she doesn't want anything serious. So stop trying to get with her!"

"Shut up Taryn! I don't see anyone flocking over you yet."

"Because I'm all natural baby, I don't need guys yet."

"Dream on little sis."

"You're only 15 minutes older me, I don't why you think that you are sooo much older than me!"

"I can, because I want to."

"RRRRRR-"

"Stop that! That's enough!"

Taryn disappeared from the room and Leo beside me. "So we're going to that school indefinitely now, eh?"

"Yep."

"Oh dear god."

"Don't worry Leo; it's for your benefit."

"But I like the school I'm in _now_ mom! Can't Taryn just go?"

"No, they already know both of you will be attending."

"This sucks! Where's dad?"

"I think he went on some sort of 'mission' he won't be back until the year before you guys leave."

"It sucks."

"Yeah, I know it does. But it hurts for me too."

"Why?"

"Your father and I aren't married- yet. Hopefully we get married..."

"Don't worry; I'll put in a good word for you."

***2 years later***

Wade, Leo, Taryn and I stood in front of the mansion like school. The twins' mutations progressed. Leo can see and hear spirits; he has a accelerated healing factor and strong sense of smell- his other mutations haven't come in yet. Taryn has an accelerated healing factor, control over people without mutations or with few mutations, strong sense of smell and strong sense of hearing. The doctors said two more mutations will come in once she hits 14. The twins are 13 now, but their birthday is a month away! We were met outside by Charles Xavier. "Hello Wade Wilson and Veronica. I will have your children escorted into the school." Two teenagers came from the school and escorted Leo and Taryn inside. I watched my children wave bye to Wade and I, grown up and ready to live without Wade and I. "Will my children be alright here?" Wade asked, squeezing my shoulder. "They will be fine, we have excellent staff that can take of them if they need anything." Charles assured us. I still felt heart- broken about my children, until I seen a smile appear on Charles Xavier's face- he was looking at Wade. I turned to see Wade on his knee, holding a diamond ring in his right hand. "Veronica-Rain... I love you with my life and I want you to be more than just a part of it- I want you to be it. The twins would love to say they have great parents that are married, and I would love to be that husband to you as my wife. I loved you when I first seen you; so young and tender. You were so shy and awkward when you first seen me, you though I was going to kill you! But I took care of you, and to this very day- I still wanna take care of you in your old age... even though you won't look old. Or die. So, will you marry me?" I broke out in tears. He wants to marry me!

"YES! YES! YES!" I cried. Wade slid the ring on my finger and cheers were heard. We turned to see a plethora of teenagers clapping their hands and staring right at us, Leo and Taryn were part of them. Wade lifted me off my feet and carried me to Betsy; he was driving this time. I giggled and held onto Wade, looking back at the teenagers standing outside. "So Wade," I said, snuggling onto him, "when's the wedding?" Wade stopped the car. "Baby I just ask you to marry me."

"So?"

"What's the rush into marriage?"

"Once you get engaged, you _have_ to get married!"

"No you don't! You can be engaged for life, it doesn't really matter Strawberry."

"But I wanna get _MARRIED!_"

"... I'll think about it... okay?"

"Oh geez, it gonna be a long engagement."

**THE END~!**

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SHORT BUT SWEET CHAPTER! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WHILE IT LAST... IT'S THE LAST ONE! THE TWINS SPIN-OFF WILL BE UP SOON!_  
**


End file.
